


Over?

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Adorable, Broken Promises, Fluff, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: Connor hadn’t gotten out of bed in 4 days. Barely slept, hadn't eaten anything but somehow figured he needed to at least drink water to survive if nothing more. He would just lay awake for hours crying and re reading old texts from Oliver;





	

**Author's Note:**

> After last night's episode and Oliver going on a date with Thomas I had to write this because I was going insane. Hope you enjoy ! Xx

“How’d Oliver’s date go?” Connor asks looking at Michaela’s phone when he saw Oliver’s name

“Do you really want to know?” Michaela asks

“No. No I don’t”

Michaela offers him a sympathetic smile. “That’s healthy”

Connor plays on his phone for a few minutes longer and then gets up.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to bed. I don’t feel well Connor says as he pretends to sniffle. I might be out sick tomorrow too, my stomach feels uneasy."

Michaela doesn’t buy it but she doesn’t press the matter. Connor walks off into the bathroom to change his clothes and brush his teeth. When he walks out to the living room it's empty, lit only by a night light. Michaela and Asher had set up his blankets on the couch and then retired to the bedroom.

Connor lays down on the couch and pulls the blanket over his face. He pauses for a moment to see if he can hear his two ‘roommates’ in the bedroom and when he doesn’t he weeps. Loud and uncontrollably. Everything from the past few weeks begins to sink in and the tears won’t stop. The lies, the threats, the secrecy, and the worst of all the pain. The pain of knowing that his heart is broken and it probably will never be whole again. He tries to calm himself, tries to stop the tears but the only thing that can stop it is gone. Oliver is gone. And he isn’t coming back.

 _You screwed up again Connor. You screwed up the best thing you ever had. You should have just told him the truth. If you had maybe you could have stopped it. Maybe you could’ve had him in your arms right now. Just maybe, the truth would have been enough._ He muttered as he cried himself to sleep.

Michaela woke the next morning to find Connor dead asleep, face bright red and a pillow, squeezed tightly in his arms.

“Connor” she whispered trying to nudge him

“Leave me alone. I’m not going to school or internship today. Tell Annalise I have food poisoning or something okay?”

Michaela wanted to tell him no but she heard him crying all night and she knew seeing Oliver would only make matters worse. “Alright, feel better”

But he didn’t. He barely got up to use the bathroom let alone anything else. He didn’t eat or drink or even move, he just stayed on the couch and cried.

Asher and Michaela locked the door behind them and headed to the Clinic.

It was nearly 11am when Oliver had glanced up from his desk and noticed Connor wasn’t there. Which was extremely odd given he once came to work with a fever of 102 before getting sent home. He pushed his chair out and walked over to Michaela’s desk. “Hey is Connor okay?”

“Yea why do you ask?”

“Well because he’s come to the clinic even when he’s had a fever of 102 before.”

“He’s fine Oliver. Don’t worry about it.” she said almost coldly

Oliver wondered what could have happened but he didn’t feel right texting him. Not after their last conversation so he figured he would wait and see him tomorrow. But he didn’t show. After 5 days of no word Oliver really began to worry.

“Michaela are you sure he’s okay. It’s been 5 days” he pressed following her around the clinic like a dog with a bone.

Michaela thought back to the conversation she had with Connor the previous night;

_Connor hadn’t gotten out of bed in 4 days. Barely slept, hadn't eaten anything but somehow figured he needed to at least drink water to survive if nothing more. He would just lay awake for hours crying and re reading old texts from Oliver; some making him cry more than others. But as days went on it just seemed to get worse. One night he sobbed so loud that his roommates couldn’t just do nothing_

_“Hey so does this mean I get to introduce you as my girlfriend?” Asher asks softly kissing her on the cheek_

_Michaela smiles “Yes if you must”_

_“Don’t even pretend like-_

_“Shh”_

_“But I was j-_

_“Do you hear that?”_

_“Hear what?”_

_“I-I think Connor’s crying again”_

_“Well don’t go out there I’m sure he wants to be alone”_

_“It’s been a 4 days Asher. C’mon, I have to go out there”_

_Asher protests slightly but he knows she’s right. “Okay. See you in the morning boo” he winks_

_“Oh good god” she smirks leaning in for a quick kiss_

_Michaela tiptoes out of the bedroom and whispers “Connor?”_

_Connor stops crying immediately “Oh-I thought you guys were asleep. I-I’m sorry”_

_“Don’t worry about it. Are you okay?”_

_“Yea-I’m-I’m fine. Just go back to sleep.”_

_Michaela turns on the living room light and squishes herself in between the tiny space between Connor’s legs and the arm rest. “No you’re not Connor. Talk to me”_

_But Connor can’t even bring himself to take the blanket off his face. “Really Michaela. I’ll be fine. I’m a big boy.”_

_“Yea you are Connor. But sometimes that’s what makes it worse” she says.“I know we aren’t best friends or anything but I don’t like seeing you like this. It’s been 4 days man. You need to talk to someone, this isn’t healthy. Please.”_

_Connor removes the blanket from his face and his eyes are bloodshot, his hair, disheveled and tears are streaming down his face._

_“Aww Con, I-I’ve never seen you like this. What’s wrong? Is it Annalise?” Connor nods his head no. “Is it Oliver?” But she knows the answer even before she finishes the question. “I’m so sorry Connor. I know it must be hard seeing him going on dates.”_

_“Not as hard as it is knowing I could have stopped it” he chokes out_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I could have told him the truth Michaela. I could have told him about Sam and why I wanted to get away from Annalise and then he would have at least had all the facts before he-he”_

_“Before he what?”_

_“Before he figured out what I’ve always known. That I’m not good enough for him. That he deserves better than me”_

_Michaela smacked his leg “That’s not true Connor.”_

_“You know I always wondered why he was with me. How this gorgeous, smart, perfect man could want me. Even after all I did, but I guess he finally realized what I’ve always known”_

_“Connor stop, that’s not true. Oliver is doing this for him...I don’t think it’s about you. She consoles. Besides what if telling him would have made it worse? What if he would have gone to the police?”_

_“Oliver wouldn’t do that. Not if it meant turning me in”_

_“Are you sure about that?”_

_Connor’s lip curled up in a half smile “Positive”_

_Michaela smiled but was unconvinced “You okay roomie?” she asked patting his leg_

_Connor shrugged “I don't know what I am. I always thought Oliver and I would find a way to fix this. That it wasn’t really over. But-I think I need to stop lying to myself. He doesn’t want me anymore and I can’t keep on holding on. He’s right. If I really want him to be happy I need to let him go.”_

_Michaela held out her arms to give him a hug and rubbed his back “You’ll find someone Connor. But maybe give yourself some time before you start looking again” she offered_

_Connor smiled back before she disappeared through the bedroom door._

“He’s fine” she said snapping out of it

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure”

“Okay.” he accepted hearing his voice drop an octave “Well should I go see him?”

“Look Oliver I know you are worried but he just really needs to be alone.”

“Oh” he said softly realizing immediately that Connor was not in fact sick at all. He was avoiding Oliver and anything to do with him. Oliver felt this huge knot in the pit of his stomach and it wouldn’t go away.

“But Michaela I-

“He’s broken, Oliver. Okay? He’s fallen apart. He won’t do anything but cry and drink water and get up to go pee. He barely talks to Asher and I and I-I don’t know what to do anymore” she admits

“Because of me right? That’s what you telling me. That I broke his heart”

She shrugged. “I don’t know the details but he’s sad Oliver. I have never seen him like this. He hasn’t so much as looked at the outside world in days and I want to help him but I just can’t seem to say the right thing”

“Let me try. Please let me try. I-I miss him,  I just-

"I guess it couldn’t hurt…”

Oliver smiled a half smile. “Will you cover for me if Annalise asks?”

She nods

“Thank you!” he calls as he scrambles to get his stuff.

30 minutes later he arrives at her apartment and knocks on the door. He doesn’t know what he’s going to say but all he wants right now is to make sure Connor is okay. He waits a few minutes, no amswer so he knocks again and finally hears footsteps coming towards the door

“Ugh. Did you guys forget your key or something?” he groans annoyingly as he opens the door. But when he sees Oliver the anger on his face is replaced with shock

“Oliver?-What are you doing here?” he asks trying to wipe the tears from his eyes

“C-can I come in please?”

Connor wants to stop him, tell him he doesn’t want to talk but he can’t. He _needs_ Oliver. Even after all this time, he will always needs Oliver.

He moves away from the door and lets him in as he closes the door behind him.

“What’s up? Why are you here?” he asks coldly

“I’m not sure. I just-needed to see you”

“Well I’m fine. I just have food poisoning”

Oliver grits his teeth “Stop it”

“Stop what?”

“Stop pretending like you’re okay. Stop pretending like I didn’t do this to spare my feelings. I can take it Connor. I’m a big boy and I can live with my decisions”

He shrugged “But you were right. You were right to break up with me. I’m not good enough for you Ollie. I never was, I’m just-glad you figured it out before this got too messy”

“Is that what you think?” he choked

Connor paused. “I really don’t know what I think anymore. I just know that you were right. You were right and I’m sorry Oliver I’m sorry I couldn’t let you in, I’m sorry I lied to you-I’m just sorry”

Oliver reaches for his hand “Connor I…

Connor pushes it away “Look Oliver you broke up with me. I’m not proud of the way I am handling this but it’s my problem. I don’t expect you to come and console me anymore, just go-please. Go be with your new boyfriend. I’ll survive”

“But I won’t” he cries

 _“What?”_ he asks in shock

“I won’t survive Connor. At least not without you. I-I don’t want to”

Connor couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He stared down at his hands trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not but the other man put a hand on his and whispered his name.

“Don’t joke with me Ollie. This isn’t funny”

“I’m not joking.” he quipped

“Why now? He stammered. Why after weeks? Is it just because you feel bad?”

“No!” he shouts

“Then why Oliver!” he demanded

Oliver looked down at his hands. He didn’t even know where to begin. He didn’t know how to tell Connor that these past few weeks have been hell. That every time he reached for his phone he wanted to text him, see him, hear him, _kiss_ him.

“Because I _need_ you, you idiot! He huffed. I need you more than I need air. I just-need you”

Connor just sat there completely shocked.

“I don’t understand. You broke up with _me_ ”

“And I hate myself for it. I didn’t want to Con, I just-

“You what?... Tell me Oliver”

“I don’t deserve you okay! I never did. I don’t know why you even started dating me. You’re way hotter and smarter than me and you don’t even have to try. And you say I’ve changed you for the better but what if you’re wrong? What if being with me has defeated you?”

“Defeated me?”

He nods. "when we first met you were this suave, gorgeous, profoundly driven man who did anything to get what he wanted, so much so that it was terrifying. But when I took Stanford away from you-you didn’t even hesitate to forgive me. Forgive the rotten thing I did to you. And I just couldn’t live with myself. I couldn’t wake up next to you every day knowing that you could’ve had better-someone better. So I ended it. For you. So that you could have better, better than someone who lied to keep you...But now here you are throwing away your days on a couch crying over me. Someone that doesn’t deserve even an ounce of the love you have to give… he cried”

The other man wept. Openly without reservation. He just wept. “Oh Ollie!” he cried falling into the other man’s arms.

“Connor I-I’m so sorry. I never met to hurt you like this, I promise. I-I just love you so much, so much that I didn’t want to be selfish with you. Stanford was selfish of me, I was afraid that you would go without me and I lost it. I didn’t want to live without you Connor. I still don’t. Please. Just-please forgive me. I’ll do anything”

“What about your boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?”

"Thomas." He curses

“Hah. That ended the second we kissed”

“Oh?”

“When he kissed me I realized I don’t want to kiss anyone but you. I don’t need anyone but you. You’re my everything Connor… _everything_ and I know I can’t apologize enough for what I've done but if you’ll have me...I-I don't want to live another second without you-I

Connor wouldn’t even let Oliver finish before attacking his mouth and pressing his lips onto his. He kissed and kissed giving Oliver everything in him. Everything he had been so deprived of for the past few weeks. “I need you Ollie...I need you so _fucking_ much” he admits. Oliver pulled his face even closer leaving no space and kissed back like he had been dying to for weeks. “I need you too Connor” he whispered and captured Connor's lips again. Seconds passed into minutes without them ever coming up for air until Connor broke the kiss in tears

“Ollie, please. Please don’t ever leave me again”

Oliver grinned and whispered “Trust me, _I can’t_ ”

_FINIS_


End file.
